superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Bah Humduck!: A Looney Tunes Christmas Credits
Opening Credits * Warner Bros. Family Entertainment * Warner Bros. Animation Presents * "Bah Humduck!: A Looney Tunes Christmas" * Starring the Voices of: Joe Alaskey, Bob Bergen, Billy West * Executive Producer: Sander Schwartz * Line Producer: Bobbie Page * Casting & Voice Direction: Andrea Romano * Music by: Gordon Goodwin * Edited by: Rob DeSales * Written by: Ray DeLaurentis * Based on the Novel by: Charles Dickens * Produced by: Frank Molieri * Directed by: Charles Visser Ending Credits * Starring the Voices of: ** Joe Alaskey as Daffy Duck, Sylvester the Cat, Marvin the Martian, Pepe le Pew, Foghorn Leghorn ** Bob Bergen as Porky Pig, Speedy Gonzales, Tweety Bird ** Billy West as Bugs Bunny, Elmer Fudd ** June Foray as Granny ** Maurice LaMarche as Yosemite Sam ** Jim Cummings as Tazmanian Devil, Gossamer ** Tara Strong as Prisvcilla Pig, House Mother ** Paul Julian Road Runner (archive footage) * Casting and Voice Direction: Andrea Romano * Production Manager: Helen Smitheman * Assistant Production Managers: Ben Kalina, Mercy Sichon * Animation Timers: Joe Banaskiewicz, Jeff Hall, Michael Lyman, Herb Moore, Tim Walker * Storyboard: Dave Bennett, Robert Casale, Julian Chaney, Mario D'Anna, Karenia Kaminski, Douglas McCarthy, Tim Maltby, Brian Mitchell, Norma Rivera-Klingler, Lyndon Ruddy, Charles Visser, Bill Waldman * Character Design: Dan Haskett, Frank Molieri * Prop Design: Mark Bachanan, Bruce Largent * Background Design: Toby Bluth, Edgar Carlos, Gary Mouri, Becca Ramos * Background Paint: Toby Bluth, Chun Liu, Craig Robertson, Jesse Silver * Character Layout & Animation: Roberto Casales, Bert Klein, Frank Molieri, Charles Visser, Bill Waldman, Matt Williams * Model Cleanup: Doug Ninneman, Richard Smitheman * After Effects/EFX Artists: Shawn Mason, Kathleen Qauife * Animatic: Mike Mangan * Animation Checking: Jan Browning, Susan Burke, Chuck Gefre, Janette Hulett, Karl Jacobs, Chuck Martin, Michael McFerren, Teri McDonald, Denise M. Mitchell, Justin Schultz * Director of Ink and Paint: Geno DuBois * Color Key: Linda Redondo * Digital Paint: Kim Bowen, Eric Nordberg * Animation Services: Toon City Animation, Inc. * Unit Directors: Robert Clark, Jonathan Tinsay * Creative Director: John Rice * Animation Director: Scott Petersen * Assistant Animation Director: Joseph Jubilee Balderas * Production Manager: Benji Agoncillo * Layout Supervisors: Levy Vergara, Moises Macasing * Clean Up/Inbetween Supervisor: Alan Coincode * Digital Background Supervisor: Mic Gorospe * Technical Supervisor: Alex Misalucha * Digital Ink & Paint Supervisor: Julius Legaspi * Key Animation: Rolando Angelo, Dondi Juan, Rhon Arabina, Dante La Torre, Glenn Arriola, Andy Linan, Jojo Briones, Alexander Lorena, Tony Bugas, Dong Mase, Doods Busmente, Mark Malonjao, Nono Collao, Ruel Ramos, Bryan Dela Cruz, Jojo Teofilo Reynon, Jocelyn Diaz, Avet Ruina, Edelson Eugenio, Rolando Sabado, Alexander Ferrarez, Edwin Santiago, Joey Gelisanga, Jose Mari Santiago, Joseph Gibaga, Dino Santos, Cynthia Javier, Arnold Tardy, Fernan Jose Lagran, Zaldy Zung * Layouts: Luis Bernardo, Jonathan Ledesma, Cheryl Bringas, Benjo Camay, Totie Llaneta, Czylene Cruz, Reynaldo Macutay, Michael Gibaga, Orlando Noriesta, Joey Largo, Noel Oliver, Clemente Rvera, Chito San Andres, Floyd Rivera, Henry Tantiado, Jeffrey Rivera, Caloy Tinio, Jerome Rivera * Backgrounds: Jonathan Ayop, Roy Ruina, Emmanuel De Mesa, Ephraim Sepe, Jelly Intinio, Noel Solis, Francisco Madronio * Ink and Paint: Vilma Bernal, minerva Pasana, Corazon Desingco, Cherry Ramos, Gemma Espinueva, Sylvia Siriban, Juliet Ignacio, Marivic So, Joseph Ortiz * Camera: Hector Abaya, Michelle Leviste, Frank Aguila, Edmond Payumo, Mevyn Carreon, Frederick Tanada, Pilsen Cayabyab, Thelmo Thelmo, Alona De Leon, Elmer Zamora * Final Checking: Ramon Asprer, Nesty Erni, Josephine Tamayo * Vice President of Post Production: Tim Iverson * Post Production Coordinator: Michael Miscio * Director of Technical Operations: Bradford H. Keatts * Recording Facility: Oracle Post * ADR Recording Facility: Warner Bros. Animation * Supervising Recording Engineer: Edwin O. Collins * Recording Machine Operators: Jeff O. Collins, Michele Beeson * Track Readers: Fred Salinas, Wilson Martinez * Assistant Editor: Myra Owyang * Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor: Mark A. Keatts * Dialogue/ADR Editors: Kelly Foley, Mike Garcia, Chuck Smith * Sound Design and Editing: Digitpost.TV, Robert Hargeaves, M.P.S.E. * Re-Recording Facility; Digipost.TV * Re-Recording Engineers: Robert Hargeaves, John K. Hegedes * Supervising Online Editor: Bradford H. Keatts * Online Editor: Christopher D. Lozinski * Music Composed & Conducted by: Gordon Goodwin * Orchestration: Gordon Goodwin * Music Preparation: Janet Music, Scott McRae * Featuring Gordon Goodwin's Big Phat Band: Eric Marienthal, Andy Martin, Sal Lozano, Alex Iles, Brian Scanlon, Charlie Morillas, Jeff Driskill, Craig Ware, Jay Mason, Bernie Dresel, Wayne Bergeron, Grant Geissman, Dan Fornero, Richard Shaw, Bob Summers, Dan Savant * Music Recording & Mixing Facility: Michaerl Aarvold, Capitol Records, Hollywood, CA * Music Contractor: Dan Savant * Assistant to Gordon Goodwin: Jon Senge * Soundtrack Album on Immergent Records * Vice President of Music: Suzi Civita * Busienss & Legal Affairs: Dan Butler, Mciahel Lalla, Bonnie Negrete, Andrea Parrish, Peter Steckelman * Production Adminstration: Marci Gray, Tammy Middleton, Tamara Miles, Tita Ortega, Alyson Ruppel, Renee Toporzysek * Production Accounting: Athena Christianakis, Luisa Guzman, Duke Logan * Casting Adminstrator: Liz Carroll * Casting Assistant: Susan Chieco * Production Supervision: Margaret M. Dean, Toshi Hiruma, Howard Schwartz * Development and Creative Supervision: Kim Christianson, Christopher Keenan, Roland Poindexter, Amy E. Wagner * Production Management: Andy Lewis * This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition or use may result in civil and/or criminal prosecution. * Dolby Digital® * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of: I.A.S.T.E.-IA®, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O.-C.I.O. * ©2006 Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. All Rights Reserved * Country of first publication United States of America. Warner Bros. Animation Inc. is the author of this film/motion picture for purposes of Article 15 (2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. * WB Animation Shield - A Warner Bros. Entertainment Company - www.warnerbros.com * Warner Bros. Animation - www.warnerbros.com Category:Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies Category:End Credits Category:Christmas Category:Direct-to-Video Specials Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Home Video Category:HBO Max